Perfect Sin
by thebrokenwriter
Summary: SasuSaku AU. Sasuke caught emerald eyes staring at him during his sermon.He stared back. Sasuke OOCness, crappy story, Read and review, flamers accepted. I do not own Naruto.


DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT OWN NARUTO.** Masashi Kishimoto does, NOT if I did, Ita-kun wouldn't be dead, and the Uchiha Massacre woudn't have happened, and Karin would have NEVER EXSISTED.

So, don't own Naruto, this is first fanfic, and I suck at writing. Sorry, but flamers are accepted. read and review please :D

* * *

**"Amen."** That was the last word Father Sasuke said to dismiss the people from Church to spend their time at home on Sunday.

It was the Super Bowl, so the men rushed a bit faster, so they could go home to watch the game.

Father Sasuke smiled as the people got out of the Church to go to their happy married lives.

Sasuke wasn't married at all so he could be the new Priest since the last had to be fired because of Orochimaru. He was trialed for child molestation.

Sasuke took over. He was a good man to be the Head Priest and everyone liked that.

Sakura Haruno hasn't been having a good life.

Her parents recently passed away so she started to be bad and all.

She lied, stole, and put herself before anything else. She was a sinner. So she joined the nunnery to ask forgiveness from all her sins.

Then, slowly, people began to trust her again. Everyone was happy with their lives, even Sakura. She's accepted the fact about her parents after she heard the story of Sasuke's past. She never met him, but people and nuns told her about him.

Sasuke's past was way worse. His Mother died from cancer, because thechemotherapy wasn't enough. Sasuke's father died from suicide. He took his own life after his mother died. They were buried next to each other to show that they would be together forever and no one would change that.

Sakura's past wasn't so great either. Her mother and father were dying in the hospital from an unknown illness. Tsunade-sama couldn't even save them and she was the Head of the Hospital. Her parents were also buried together. Sakura realized that Sasuke's story was even worse. So she stopped and became a faithful nun

Sakura spent most of her life in the Church, regaining her connection with God. She became close to him and followed all the rules the Church had. She became God's Angel on Earth. She was loved. She felt the love, she was all so happy. She never looked up during the sermons until she saw the new priest, Father Sasuke Uchiha. His onyx eyes shone beautifully in the pale sunlight. It was breathe taking how his ebony hair matched his eyes, and how even through the robes, you could still see a small trace of a muscular body, hidden underneath.

Sakura didn't know that she was instantly falling in love. But she couldn't. She was a nun devoted to God and could not be wed. She couldn't quit because she knew would go back to old habits. _I shouldn't worry about it, the feeling will go away._ Her inner said, and Sakura couldn't agree more. She couldn't dare break her purity, that was the last thing she wanted to do. So she ignored her feelings and clamed herself by praying.

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Sasuke noticed emerald eyes lingering upon him. But everyone paid attention to the priest which he no, this was different. Was he falling in love? He couldn't do that. He had to stay pure, forever. He couldn't do that. The scandal would ruin his lovely church. He couldn't break the promise. But the emerald, glowing eyes that were looking straight at him, gave him a tingle down his spine. He couldn't let this happen, but it felt so perfect looking into her loving angel, eyes.  
_**'This is a Deadly Sin!'**_- they both thought. They couldn't fall in love. It was against their duties to the people **and God**. A priest and a nun couldn't do anything like that at all. They willingly devoted themselves to God. They couldn't turn their backs on him. It was wrong. But…. It seemed perfect. Looking at each other. But they couldn't show emotion that would make people suspicious. Sasuke didn't want _**ANOTHER**_ scandal among his perfect Church. He couldn't afford it. His church being bashed and less followers.. Unbearable. Father Sasuke thought about this and decided to make a meeting with her about this.

* * *

**At Sasuke's office**

Sasuke called Sakura to come in his office, he wore a black suit, with rectangular glasses reading the church bills.

"You must be Sakura. The new Nun. I am hearing good tings about you from the others." Sasuke spoke calmly, looking down to distract himself from getting lost in her sparkling jade eyes that he had _hopelessly _got lost in everytime.

"Yes Father Sasuke, I am the new nun, and everyone here is very nice and kind. She said this smiling like an angel, not wanting to star in his ebony eyes and get lost again. _I just want to kiss him, but it is **forbidden.**_ Her inner thought. **That is INSANE and FORBIDDEN, we cannot let this happen and ruin this life.**_ What life? All we do is talk, eat, pray, sleep. Add a LITTLE ROMANCE?_** Hmph, we CANNOT do that, because we ARE DEVOTED TO GOD. **Sakura continued to battle with her inner, while Sasuke then looked at her weirdly. Sakura blushed and asked him why he called her down. Sasuke ignored this.

The begin to talk about the church and such. As the sun sank slowly in the West, the stained glass windows lost their luminescent glow, fading colors turning darker. Sakura remembers how it's getting late and then she wonders if Sasuke knew about her staring at him.. In her head of course.

Sasuke sighed and said seriously, and calmly, "Sakura we have to talk." He said this as he stared in her emerald eyes once again.

Sakura, getting nervous under his gaze, nervously asked, "What is wrong Father Sasuke?" looking down to avoid eye contact with the priest.

Then, Sasuke looked back down at his paperwork asking "Why were to staring at me like that at my sermon this morning?"

Lost in her own thoughts, Sakura didn't reply.

"Sakura? You there? Hello, answer my question." Sasuke said sternly, pulling Sakura out of her thoughts, and constant battle with inner who cried, _Oh shiz. We are screwed._

**Hey, watch the language, God CAN read out thoughts you know.. **"anwser my question." **Huh?** Sakura thought as Sasuke pulled her out of her thoughts.**  
**

Sakura dumbly replied "You noticed?", looking embarrased as she looked at him straight in the eye, preparing to run at his reaction to today's happening.

Sasuke calmly sighed and said "Yes. So your reason?"

Then Sakura found her courage and voice said "None at all." But she still sounded nervous and flinched. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

Sasuke slightly narrowed his eyes and replied "I see. Well carry on. Follow the Lord you know the rules."

Then, Sakura nodded, leaving Sasuke to do the bills and prepare next weeks sermon, but distracted by emerald eyes, and pink cherry-blossom hair.

As Sakura left, she felt nervous and a bit shaken. She was so shocked that he would notice her when he is preaching to about 100 or more people. And he noticed one person. '**He must be very observant'** she thought, her inner sarcasticly replied, _Then again who wouldn't catch someone who is STARING at them right in the eye with PINK HAIR._

She let her mind roam freely in her room. She wrote all her thoughts about it in her Diary. It was pink with cherry blossoms on it with a black binding and backround and had a leather bound lock on it. The diary once belonged to her mother. She wore the key along her neck with her crucifix of course. All she wanted was to get lost in his eyes. And wondered why she was thinking about this! It was frustrating. She could not betray the other nuns and God to do a scandal with the Priest.

Sasuke went back to his desk, in his office. He was wondering his thoughts of the day. About her. About their intense but short gaze. Her beautiful emerald eyes and light pink hair was so beautiful to him. Her voice was like an angel. She was so angelic, he couldn't touch it, fearing it would break. She seemed so fragile. Her body thin, and slim, but her smile was so joyous and happy. She was so delicate and only God knows who could be so careful and pure to hold or touch such a beautiful woman.

He sighed, knowing that he shouldn't be thinking about her in that way. No, he **couldn't**. No mater how she was so _**beautiful**_ and _**perfect**_. He would give **anything** for his church to stay intact and innocent. He couldn't stand it. The silence of his office was killing him. He wanted to see her. And talk with her forever. He wanted-no _**needed her.**_ But couldn't have her due to the fact it was a sin; forbidden by the eyes God.

* * *

So to forget his troubles, he began to write. He loved writing short stories and then finishing them. He tucked his short stories and other writings on his high bookshelf so no one would know and just leave them. He chuckled a bit then he decided to go for a walk around the Church. He loved and hated the silence. He loved how it was peaceful and calm. But he hated how it was silent. Cold-hearted and not so inviting. Almost **scary** to him.

As he was walking, something caught his eye. He looked to the side as a nun was about to fall down. He thought that she was clumsy. Until he noticed her pink locks falling up as she fell down. He _**instantly**_ knew it was Sakura. He wanted to love her, but he couldn't. Against the rules. But, he didn't care. He _loved _this woman.. First glance told him all that he needed to know.. But he didn't know that she felt the **same.**

As she went up the thank her savior, she found two **strong **arms around her waist and a dark-haired man looking straight at her. She whispered,

"Thank you. But please let go Father Sasuke. I don't want to send the wrong message to other people, neither do you." She spoke in her angelic voice, slightly blushing. He didn't let go and just went into the intense gaze. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Father, that cannot happen. You know this and so do I, it's a sin." she replied concerned for the church and him. "But you are like an angel. I couldn't resist. I am sorry." He said calmly and relaxed. As he left go he said "You're welcome, next time be careful." He said concerned and trying to gaze at her emerald eyes again. "I will." She said as she gazed back.

Sasuke then grasped at her arm. " I have a strange feeling, to not let you go…" he said, closing his eyes. "What are we going to do? We cannot meet and touch like this, yet we can't let our feelings go…" She said. "I have no idea. You and I know very well that we cannot quit our important duties to God. We will have to wait, but meet in secret. Like now." He replied, gently letting her go. "How long do we have to wait?" She asked, waiting for his answer. She hoped that it would be soon. She would miss this kind of contact with his warm arms. "When we both retire." He said sadly. "But we can always visit and talk and such. But no further." "I understand the circumstances."

Year after year, their love grew. They met in secret and talked and followed the guidelines. No kissing, hugging, or anything that would surly give the wrong message. Years past slowly. Each wanting to hold each other and never let go. But then something happened. _**Sakura was getting sick**_. She was dying from cancer and knew her time would soon come, being a medical nurse part-time.

Sasuke didn't notice about it but could tell that something was wrong. Like who her ivory skin was losing color, her emerald eyes getting dull, and her pink locks losing their constantly asked what was wrong, hoping for an answer to help her. She didn't tell him, reassuring him not to worry. She said this lovingly. Sasuke then accepted this but always stayed worried.

Then, Sasuke became sick as well. Sakura noticed this by how his eyes were losing their shine, hair falling out, and how he wasn't as strong as he used to be. After all, they were getting old. They _**never confessed about their illness, not wanting to alarm each other**_. As the years drag on, the retirement was granted, and a new priest was assigned. So Sasuke and Sakura got married. They were so happy… _**'Finally'**_ They both thought as they were wed. But they have become so sick when they were wed, they could barely make it to the new priest, but they exchanged vows and made it.

In the car, they talked about how they made it this far, and their happiness. They were smiling so much and happy to be with each-other, and talked about the future. How they would never break away from each-other, even if one died first, the other would wait… _**Even if it took forever.**_

On their first night married, they laid on a bed hugging each other tightly, confessing about their illnesses. They cried but held on to each-other for comfort, for…**love**. **Their last words were, "I love you. We will be together, _forever_." They said with their last breath.** They **died **in each other's arms having a happy expression on their faces….  
At their funeral, they were buried right next to each other, just like Sasuke and Sakura's parents were.

* * *

Engraved on the tombstone:

_**"Here lies Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha.  
Their love was forbidden the Eyes of God, but to them, it was the Perfect Sin."**_


End file.
